


I'm with you forever

by Scarywary12



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Fluff, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 07:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19127272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarywary12/pseuds/Scarywary12
Summary: It's the morning after the wedding and the boys are never letting go until Izzy comes knocking





	I'm with you forever

Sunlight was streaming in through the curtains and a soft sound of the birds chirping was all that was needed for them as Alec and Magnus were busy cuddling in the middle of their bed. 

" Magnus?" Alec asked holding on to his husband who was lying on his chest. They hadn't moved for the whole night even after doing  _ **the**_ wedding tradition alec wanted to keep a hold of Magnus to make sure it was real 

"Yes Alexander what's on your mind ," Magnus said holding on to Alec's arm 

"Is this real because I feel like any second I'm going to wake up and your not going to be here and I just want this to be real ," Alec said his voice going hoarse by the end 

" Alexander , darling, I'm real ,this is real , you aren't dreaming , trust me ," Magnus said clutching Alec's arm making sure his husband knew this was real and that he was real . 

" I do trust you Magnus . Let's just hold on here for as long as possible so I can hold on forever-" Alec was cut short as Izzy busted though the door .

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys, I'm sorry I have not posted. Been suffering from writer's block which we all know is quite rubbish but I'm back and better than ever.


End file.
